Of Myths and Arrows
by Black And White Kirara
Summary: Disaster strikes, and by a twist of fate, InuYasha finds himself trapped 500 years in the future. What went wrong back in the fuedal era? Why was he sent here, of all places? He must find a way back, but what happens when the past comes to him...?
1. Kagome's Arrow

**I do not own the InuYasha franchise. I do, however, own any original characters.**

**1. KAGOME'S ARROW**

_"Kikyou? How... h-how is this possible? How are you here? You..."_

_"Died? Indeed. I speak to you through means of a dream, Kagome."_

_So many questions ran through her head, but one seemed more urgent than the rest._

_"Why?"_

_Kikyou's eyes were grave._

_"Kagome, something terrible is about to occur..."_

**oOo**

_"Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku yelled while flying on his feet to the taijiya's side, his robes of blue and purple trailing behind him. Reaching her, he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her shaken form._

_"I... Mi... Miroku? Th-there's... n-nothing we can do, is there?"_

_Miroku sighed, a solemn look in his usually twinkling violet eyes. He held Sango tighter, and rested his chin in her brown head gently. He inhaled. _

_Kirara was enveloped in brilliant red fire for a few moments before it vanished, revealing her smaller, kitten like self. She mewed softly, and Miroku could sense the sadness in the nekomata's aura. Kirara knew what was happening, she could sense it in the air. Much like they all could. _

_"Miroku...? Sango...?" Came Shippou's frightened call._

_Both Sango and Miroku turned slightly in eachothers arms to look at the young Kitsune. He came galloping up to them from the forest that concealed the ancient well that once connected Kagome's era with their own. Shippou haulted infront on them, small beads of salty tears at the corner of his bright green eyes. He clutched Miroku's leg, gazing up at them both._

_"Na... Naraku has the jewel, doesn't he? He's... made his wish, hasn't he?"_

_The solemn look the slayer and monk gave him was answer enough. He hiccuped, lips trembling. Kirara came forward, quietly purring as she wrapped her two tails around Shippou's small form, doing her best to comfort him. Shippou sunk to his knees, collapsing onto Kirara and clutching her yellow fur tightly with his fists, burying his face into her stomach. Kirara licked his hair soothingly. _

_Then, all there was left to do was wait. _

_Miroku reached into his robe while keeping one arm wrapped around his fiancee, and pulled an arrow out from within it. Both he and Sango stared at it in an almost hopeful glance, and Shippou removed his face from Kirara's fur as both he and the cat youkai stared up at the arrow too, much in the same hopeful way._

_They could all feel it. A deep magic permeated this arrow, and a familiar spiritual aura flared around its length. Around the fine wood of the spiritual arrow a coil of leaves and a strip of bark had been attached hastily to it._

_Sango mumbled from Miroku's chest._

_"Do you think... do you think Kagome's arrow will really work?" She asked. Everything was so surreal right now. Not she, or any of them could quite comprehend what was about to happen._

_Miroku's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at the arrow, but chose not to answer Sango._

_"Kagome gave us this arrow and told us all to keep hold of it when the... the time came."_

_Shippou spoke up. "But where is she now? And where's InuYasha...?"_

_Sango's eyes become even more anxious at Shippou's questions. She'd spoken with Kagome, only a mere half hour before..._

_"Kagome... Kagome said she had to go and..." Sango gulped, not liking the feeling of dread building in the back of her mind, "She said... that she had to go and _stop_ InuYasha... before it was too late..."_

**oOo**

_'One...'_

_'Two...'_

_"Hu-?!"_

_Time suddenly moved excrutiatingly slow for our favourite hanyou._

_There was a sharp rush of air, and whistling sound caught InuYasha's ears. Like something long and thin flying towards him..._

_He caught her scent just as the arrow hit._

_"Arghh!" _

_Everything was a blur. He barely noticed the insignificant pain that enminated from his body as a result of the arrow, because what he saw infront of him hurt a thousand times worse than any physical wound could._

_"No... pl-please no..."_

_His heart broke in two. _

_"Ka-gome... Why...?"_

_She stood there, poised with her long-bow, her hand still in the position in which she'd released the arrow. The one that now pinned InuYasha to Goshinboku once more. His miko... Kagome._

_The miko's normally kind and gentle face was hard, her petal-soft lips in a thin, stern line. Her eyes held no light, they were a deep blue void of nothingness. _

_The only thing that suggested any emotion from her at all were the silent tears that streamed down Kagome's cheeks. She didn't sob nor hiccup, but the tears came racing down._

_As much as being shot by _Kagome's _arrow hurt, worse than it had when Kikyou had pinned him to the tree for the first time... InuYasha still couldn't stand the sight of her tears. When she hurt, he hurt. _

_Kagome suddenly dropped her bow, but continued to gaze at him. InuYasha could feel the magic of the arrow beginning to take effect, but he fought against it._

_He couldn't understand why this was happening. Kagome had shot him with an arrow, just like Kikyou had done. Why was Kagome... didn't she trust him? Did she hate him now? What had happened to make her...?_

_In the air, InuYasha suddenly caught whiff of it. The foul stench of Naraku. His miasma._

_And there was an awful lot of it. On cue, birds dropped from the sky as a poisonous cloud of purple vapour filled the atmosphere. Screams came from Kaede's village..._

_What was going on?! Naraku had the jewel, InuYasha knew, but had he wished on it already? And was Kagome...?_

_Kagome! _

_He turned his attention back on the young woman infront of him. She still had the same stern look on her face. And the tears were still pouring down. His heart lurched._

_He reached out a clawed hand as he felt the arrow's magic intensify._

_"Ka-gome... r-run... g-get aw-away from the mias-ma..." He only cared for her safety now. _

_Kagome's face lost its hard gaze, and instead it became sad and pained. She left her bow behind as she sprinted up to the sacred tree, climbing up upon its roots, reaching InuYasha's level and wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he stood pinned to the tree. She buried her face into his chest as the tears came and came. InuYasha felt himself going as he dropped his chin onto Kagome's head, taking in her scent one last time. She sobbed once. _

_"Forgive me, InuYasha..."_

_But, InuYasha was happy. He was here, falling into another deep and possibly permenant sleep yes, but... in spite of all that, Kagome was with him, by his side. She wasn't leaving him. _

_"It's o-ok-kay K'gome... if this is how it's meant t-ta be then... it's o-kay..."_

_The sob that tore from Kagome's throat was the last thing InuYasha heard as the arrow took full effect. He lost consciousness and everything went black..._

**oOo**

_500 years later..._

"So... this hanyou travelled around with a teenaged miko, a monk, a slayer, her nekomata, and a Kitsune? And together they fought and strived against Naraku back in the fuedal era?"

"Yes, Kinu, or so the legend says. The hanyou and his friends -we know them now as the Inu-Taichi- travelled the land during the warring stares era collecting shards of the Shikon-no-tama, which the miko, Kagome, had accidently broken a few years prior..."

Kinu listened to her mother, absolutely fascinated. She loved to hear the tales of InuYasha and Kagome, their friends, the shards they collected, the youkai they fought... it was an adventure she'd loved to have been a part of. She knew the legend off by heart, but always got her mother to retell it for her. Kinu was fifteen and a half, but she'd loved these stories since she was a little kid.

And her mother loved reciting the legend to her.

"So Kagome broke the jewel with a an arrow. You can imagine InuYasha wasn't too pleased, as he himself longed to use the jewel and become a full youkai..."

Kinu smiled then interrupted her mother.

"Yeah, he wasn't pleased at all, but that changed didn't it? He saw Kagome as nothing but a pesky burden at first, but as they spent more time with eachother, InuYasha learnt how to trust again. And he and Kagome even fell in love..."

Kinu's mother, Kyoko, laughed. "You always interupt at that point. Is there really much point in me telling you the rest? You know it so well already..."

Kinu put a finger to her chin. "Hmmm probably not - but I still want you to keep going!"

Kyoko grinned. "Kinu, your brother's going to be more than a little agrivated if you don't show up to walk him home from practice..." Her mother said, gazing up at the clock on the wall thoughtfully.

Kinu sighed. Her brother always knew how to ruin a good time...

"Fine. I'll go walk the sqirt home if it'll make ya happy..."

"You do that, dear. Be careful, and make sure you watch out for him."

"Gotcha."

Kinu shrugged on her jacket and trainers, tied her short black hair up into a small ponytail then slid open the front door, walking out into the grounds of the shrine she called home. She smiled as she gazed at the small wooden shed to the west of the grounds, hearing a distinctive yelp of pain and the clatter of a dropping nail...

_'DIY really isn't ji-chan's fortee...'_

Figuring she'd better go and help him, Kinu made her way over to the garden shed, walking past Goshinboku as she did so.

Goshinboku was one the centre points of InuYasha and Kagome's story, of their whole legend. Infact, the books decreed that this very tree was what connected the the two of them in the first place. Though there was supposed to have some sort of magic Well involved aswell. The Goshinboku tree was where InuYasha had been sealed by his ex-lover... and then awakened 50 years later when Kagome pulled out the arrow that kept him there, awakening him from the deep sleep of the spell.

Kinu, seeing her grandfather come out of the shed unharmed took a moment to run her hand down the trunk of the tree. There was a deep grove in the trunk, and legend said that this was wear the arrow had pinned InuYasha all those years ago.

The teenager sighed, brushing her fringe away from her eyes and stepping back from the tree. She loved the legends and tales of InuYasha and his friends, but that was all they were, tales. Nothing real about him. The hanyou, his friends, Naraku, their quest, the sacred jewel... it was nothing but a myth. A fabrication.

Kinu turned round, remembering that her little brother was probably waiting at his school right now for her to show up. She'd started to sprint over to the shrine steps, when something strange happened.

A bright, pink light shone from behind her. Startled, and downright frightened, Kinu whirled around as the sudden light erupted into a bright glow that grew so wide it enveloped almost the entire shrine. Kinu blocked her eyes from the sheer intensity of it.

As quick as it had appeared however, the pink light vanished.

Looking back up at the tree, Kinu's blue eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight before her. She gasped, and her breath caught in her throat.

There, pinned vertically up against Goshinboku by an arrow that stuck out of his chest, was a boy cladded in a red haori and hakama. He had bushy black eyebrows and tanned skin that came in an odd contrast with his long, waist length snowy white mane of hair. And, to add to his perculiar apperance, two positively adorable velvety soft looking white ears came patroding from either side of his head.

_'Dog ears...? I... Oh... Oh my GOSH! This... this boy is - He's got to be...!!"_

It took a moment for Kinu to recollect herself.

"Inu... "

A soft and obviously feminine voice suddenly filled the air.

_"Wake up...."_

_'Huh? Wh-who said that...?'_

But no sooner had Kinu started to ponder this, that the strange boy's eyes opened...

"Ka-Kagome!"

**oOo**

**So, what do you all think? Please let me know! Along with Youkai Flesh, this story will most likely be something for you all to enjoy after Starlight is done and dusted with. Though I may post the odd chapter here and there...**

**Any thoughts on what's going to happen next? I'm curious. lol.**


	2. Kinu

**I do not own the InuYasha franchise. I do, however, own any original characters and storyline.**

**2. KINU**

_'Dog ears...? I... Oh... Oh my GOSH! This... this boy is - He's got to be...!!"_

_It took a moment for Kinu to recollect herself._

_"Inu... "_

_A soft and obviously feminine voice suddenly filled the air._

_**"Wake up...."**_

_'Huh? Wh-who said that...?'_

_But no sooner had Kinu started to ponder this, had the strange boy's eyes started to open..._

_"Ka-Kagome!"_

**oOo**

Sorrow-filled, blue grey eyes... that was all InuYasha could picture.

_'Kagome!'_

He had to find her! He had to get to her somehow. He'd fought against her arrow's magic so hard, but even _his _will had not been enough to overcome a miko's spell.

Before he'd lost consciousness, she'd ran up to him as he stood pinned to the sacred tree, in almost the exact same place where Kikyo had struck him fifty years prior. She'd held onto him, wrapped her white cladded arms around his shoulders and sobbed, burying her nose into his haori, her hair tickling his nose as it blew with the wind. He'd told her to run, to get away from the approaching miasma that Naraku must have been eminating...

But she hadn't run away. When Kagome had shot her arrow, her face had been so cold and stern, so stoic and unlike her, even with the silent tears that had been streaming down her cheeks. It was only when he'd told her to run, to find safety, that her resigned mask finally melted. But still, she hadn't run away. She'd gone straight to him, visably shaking as sobs wracked her body, clinging to his restrained form like a life line.

And then...

_**"Forgive me, InuYasha..."**_

She had pleaded with him to forgive her... for shooting him?

He'd been so out of it at the time, so on the verge of unconsciousness. He'd simply allowed his chin to fall and rest on her head, speaking softly to her in a strained voice.

_**"It's o-ok-kay K'gome... if this is how it's meant t-ta be then... it's o-kay..."**_

Then, he'd blacked out, practically dead to the world. The last thing he'd heard had been her agonised cry...

He didn't know how long he'd been under, pinned to that damned tree, but now, he could feel himself beginning to awake again.

And now, he had to see her. Had to find her and make things right again. What he'd done to make her shoot him with one of her arrows, he didn't know, but whatever the problem, he'd fix it...

He was fighting subconsciously now, desperately striving to awaken and beat the endless black void that consumed him.

_**"Wake up...."**_

Was... was that... Kikyou?

But no sooner had that composed, sultry voice spoken, had his eyes opened.

"Ka-Kagome?!" He called out, his voice worn and raspy.

He blinked several times, his eyes squinting at the light that must be shining over him through the trees. Once his vision had adjusted, he immediately started to search for his miko companion, expecting to be surrounded by the lush, green and dense forest that he knew like the back of his hand...

Only instead, he found himself staring into wide and confused cobalt irises.

But since when were Kagome's eyes so grey?

He turned his gaze from the slightly fearful eyes that shimmered up at him, taking in the person's full appearance.

This _wasn't _Kagome. Not exactly, anyway. It was Kagome's face, Kagome's build, the same hair... only it was much shorter, and tied up high in one of those ee-las-tick bands that Kagome used to wear from time to time.

But still, InuYasha was adament. This girl was not _his _Kagome. She was looking up at him with eyes that shimmered like Kagome's did, but not with awe and affection - it was puzzlement and fear. This girl who looked so like the fiesty miko... looked absolutely terrified of him. Fear seemed to be the only feeling she could muster as she continued to stare so dumbfoundedly up at him.

InuYasha decided to break the aggravating silence.

"Hey, instead of staring like that, how about you get me d...!" He stopped before he finished the sentance.

It was only then that InuYasha noticed something else. The choking smell of smoke in the air, the pure uncleaness of that smell, the loud roars of metal screeching against hard ground that filled the back round... such familiar smells and sounds. It took him a moment to figure out why it was so familiar to him.

He... he was back in Kagome's time.

"What the _hell?!_"

The Kagome look-alike who stood before him flinched when he yelled, and started backing away when he began to struggle in a very unhuman like manner against the arrow that held him fast against the tree, actually _growling _like some sort of wild dog when he found escape impossible.

"Kagome! _Where the hell _are _you?!_"

oOo

Kinu had no idea what was going on, but now, she was severely frightened.

"What the _hell?!_"

She backed away from the Goshinboku, longing to get as far from the wild boy thrashing against the tree as possible.

This boy looked so fierce and feral, so desperate and untamed. There was something so terrifyingly unhuman about him, and it sent chills creeping up the back of Kinu's neck, the hair there standing on end.

She couldn't take it anymore. She turned to run away, to scream for her mother or anyone who would listen, but ended up stumbling in her haste. She landed flat on her backside.

"Kagome! _Where the hell _are _you?!_"

Kami... what was going on?!

This strange looking boy had appeared before her in a flash of white-pink light, pinned to the great tree by an arrow... things like this didn't happen in _real_ life! Not in reality! She must have bonked her head or something, anything-!

"Ka...! Ka...gome..."

_'What?' _

Kinu couldn't help it. Her fear faded slightly when she heard the boy's voice again. Instead of rough and fierce sounding, it was so... sad. She lifted her head slowly.

What she saw made her heart pang.

The boy, who had looked so wild and feral a mere moment ago, now looked so... upset. His teeth (or fangs, rather) were clenched tightly together, and so were his fists. His white bangs covered his golden eyes in shadow, his body was visibly shaking in apparent turmoil...

And then, for the first time, Kinu felt herself start to relax infront of the boy, her fear gradually disappearing. It was replaced with a new feeling entirely. She was still uneasy, still so unsure of what was going on, but she just... she couldn't bare to see someone look like that. So crushed... broken. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he was struggling not to break down in one manner or another.

Albeit cautiously, so as not to alarm him or set him on edge again, Kinu stood up on her feet once more, using her hands to push herself up off the ground. Her voice shook when she finally managed to find it again.

"H-hey... are you... d-do you need help getting d-down?"

A single white dog ear twitched when she spoke.

She braced herself for an uproar. It looked like just about anything would set the boy off again...

Slowly, the boy lifted his head to look down at her. When he realised it was Kinu who had spoken, his heart broken face changed once again. He bared his teeth at her and snapped his jaws for good measure, growling yet again.

"Oi. Get lost bitch." He snapped.

To say Kinu was taken aback was a bit of an understatement. Her eyes widened and she took a step back from the tree. The boy smirked malisciously, seemingly glad that he'd startled her.

"I don't need some stupid human's help. I'd get outta here while you can, little girl, 'cause when I get down from here, it ain't gonna be no walk in the woods scenario..."

He was obviously trying to scare her - and boy was it working. How was it she'd actually felt sorry for him a minute ago? He was being so fierce and -

_'Wait a second... did he just call me a bitch? A stupid human?!'_

She stood tall, looked him straight in the eye and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I don't know what's going on here, but how _dare _you insult me like that! Obviously you're upset about something, and that's all very well, but _I _just offered to _help _you! You should be grateful!"

The boy was certainly taken back by her outburst, clearly not having expected that, and Kinu felt a beam of pride swell up in her chest. This time, she smirked at him instead.

His expression turned annoyed again at her victory smirk, and he started to growl again.

"Keh! I'll say it again. Get. Lost. Bitch. I don't need your _"help"._

Kinu's eyebrow twitched in irritation, the smirk vanishing. This boy... he was impossible!

"You don't eh? Well then, how exactly do you propose you get down from that tree huh? Maybe _I _could pull that arrow out!"

His eyes narrowed, and he sneered.

"This arrow is coated in magic - it's a _spell _you clueless girl! There's no way _you _could pull it out! _You're _just an ordinary human girl! The only person who can take this arrow out is...!"

He stopped in mid sentance, his eyes widening for a split second before becoming resigned again. Kinu thought she saw something akin to hurt in those angry golden pools before he turned his head sharply away from her.

_'Geez! What is it with this guy? One minute he's trying to scare and threaten me, insult me, and the next he's all closed off and...! And I dunno... sad I guess...'_

It started to dawn on Kinu. _Someone _had pinned him to the Goshinboku. Shot him with an arrow. Of _course _he would be upset and angry. Whoever had shot him had really hurt him, and not just physically.

It wasn't scientifically possible, but now, Kinu saw no other explanation.

"Is... is your name InuYasha? By any chance...?"

He blanched.

"What's it to you?"

"So you are...?"

"Keh. How would a dumb girl like you even know about..."

Then his expression changed once more. This time, when he spoke, there was no ferocity behind it. He spoke warily, with a hint of curiousity.

"How do you know my name girl?"

Another swell of pride in her chest. _Now _she was getting somewhere! She started to explain.

"There's this story that my mother... well, it's more of a legend, actually, but anyway, it's the story of the Shikon No Tama. It's about this inu hanyou who stole the Shikon jewel in order to become a full youkai, but was stopped by the young priestess who guarded the jewel. Her name was Kikyou."

His eyes widened, and he looked momentarily thoughtful, as if he were remembering something.

"Kikyou?"

"Yeah... so, lets say you _are _InuYasha. Was it Kikyou who pinned you to this tree?"

"...no."

Kinu felt her heart pang again at his, or rather, _InuYasha's_ expression. He looked so sad again. This was all pretty far fetched stuff, but if this really was _the _InuYasha from the legend, then wasn't it Kikyouwho'd pinned him to the tree? That's how the legend went at least, that's how Kikyou was supposed to have stopped him in his attempt to steal the jewel. There was no one else who shot him, Kinu knew. She knew this legend off by heart, after all.

_'But...is it really possible that the legend was true?'_

Well, if the dog-eared boy who stood against the tree before her wasn't enough proof...

_'This really isn't a dream, is it? It feels too real... I can tell.'_

oOo

"There's this story that my mother... well, it's more of a legend, actually, but anyway, it's the story of the Shikon No Tama. It's about this inu hanyou who stole the Shikon jewel in order to become a full youkai, but was stopped by the young priestess who guarded the jewel. Her name was Kikyou."

Images of the deceased priestess filled his head at the mention of her name. His first love, his Kikyou.

"Kikyou?"

"Yeah... so, lets say you _are _InuYasha. Was it Kikyou who pinned you to this tree?"

"...no."

No. This time, _Kagome _had been the one to shoot him, and he really had no idea as to why. Now that the initial shock of being shot and waking up in an entirely different time period had started to wear off, the hurt from what had happened was starting to really sink in. Nothing but a painful memory.

Damnit! This stupid girl infront of him who had Kagome's face -albeit a little younger looking and slightly rounder in the cheekbones- had no right to question him like this. She didn't even know him, had no idea of the inner torment he was currently experiencing...

A bright, smiling face filled his train of thoughts. _Kagome._

Why? Why had she (and it hurt for him to think this) _betrayed _him?

No! That wasn't true! Kagome trusted him, she cared for him, maybe even lo... _really _cared for him. They were friends, best friends, and they fought a lot, but they trusted eachother, relied on one another. Kagome... she must have had a reason for what she did!

But even that couldn't stop the hurt that came with what had now happened for a second time. It had hurt when Kikyou had sent him into that 50 year slumber, but this was entirely different. He hadn't _completely _trusted Kikyou.

Suddenly, InuYasha was knocked rudely from his thoughts, and he growled in annoyance when he saw it was that _girl _again.

She said she'd wanted to help him - keh! As if. And yet, here she was, quite spontaneously choosing to climb up the roots of Goshinboku, latching on to his hair when she stumbled backwards after trying to reach the arrow embeded into his shoulder.

"O-o-OW! Stupid human! What are ya trying to pull here?!"

"The ARROW stupid, if that wasn't obvious! And stop calling me a stupid human - my name's Kinu! Now quit moving about and stay still, I'm gonna get it out..." Her voice quieted as she concentrated, finally suceeding in grabbing the arrow. With a quick moment of hesitation, she pulled.

InuYasha couldn't stand it. He didn't care for her name - but this girl was too much like Kagome, especially with the way she was fighting with him... Those thoughts were pushed aside however, when he felt a painful tug pass through his shoulder.

"H-Hey what do you think you're- ?!"

But InuYasha was cut off as a bright pink light exploded from the arrow, and it disappeared into dust.

Gasping in awe, the girl, Kinu, fell, pushed back by the sheer intensity of the magic that had erupted from the arrow.

InuYasha cared not for her though. The arrow was gone...

...he was free!

He jumped down off of the tree, glad to be free of its roots. _Now _he could look for answers, _now _he could find his friends, find Kagome and clear things up somehow.

He took a quick look around him, noticing that he was in a similar shrine to that of Kagome's home shrine. The shrine wasn't what mattered though, what he was looking for was the - !

_'There!'_

Well house. _The_ Well house.

He made a mad dash for the small shed, praying that it would bring him back to the fuedal era where he would find Kaede's village and his friends, leaving this modern world behind forever.

"Hey wait! Where are you going InuYasha?!"

Arggh. That girl was talking to him again.

He skidded to a hault and whirled round, glaring at her as she sat still huddled beneath Goshinboku.

"What is it now girl? Look... thanks for freeing me okay, but I ain't got time to stay here and pay you back, so get over it!"

"Wha-?! Pay me back? That wasn't what I was gonna-! Oh never mind - where the heck are you going?! You can't be seen with ears like that around here!"

A vein twitched on his forehead.

"Keh! I _know _that! Wasn't planning on walking any further into that big wierd village, I'm going back home."

Kinu raised an eyebrow. "Home? How can you-?"

"Doesn't matter. Just forget you even saw me, you won't be seeing me again anyway."

And with that, he turned and jumped through the doors of the well house.

"W-wait! Hang on!"

She pulled herself up, dusting herself down as she ran after him, following him into the small shed.

Upon walking in, she found him standing in the middle of the garden shed. Pitch forks, brooms, fertilisers and all other sorts of necessities dotted the shed, ideal tools for taking care of the vast grounds that the shrine was located in. Why would InuYasha want to go in here?

InuYasha heard her enter the shed after him, and he whirled back round, looking incredibly frustrated again.

"Where the hell has the Well gone?!"

Huh?

"Err... what well? This is just a garden shed, there's no Well round here..."

Now InuYasha's shoulders slumped as he took the news in.

"You... You sure?"

"Perfectly."

He turned from her again. No Well? How was he supposed to get back now? For the thousandth time that day, he wished that he was just having some cruel kind of nightmare, that he'd wake up soon and be back with Kagome and the others, looking for the jewel shards and what not...

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened them.

All hope disappeared.

He was still in the Well-less shed. Still stuck in Kagome's time... without Kagome by his side. He hated to admit it, but now, he was starting to become afraid. He knew the fuedal era, but he didn't know the first thing about surviving in _this_ world.

"Hey... you okay?"

He flicked an ear in Kinu's direction.

"Oh yeah. Just perfect."

oOo

**Okay, you're probably all like: "What the HELL is going on here?!" lol. I really don't blame you.**

**I of course know what's going to happen, but I'd be right in thinking people are going to be a little confused after reading that chapter wouldn't I? Well that's okay, it's not really meant to make sense yet, you just kind of have to role with it, if you know what I mean. Just know that ALL will be explained soon! The next chapter should give you all some more info, and other characters will be making their appearance soon enough - despite the fact that this fic is no longer set in the fuedal era, I HAVE NOT written them out. They'll ALL be back in action soon enough ;D**

**Okay,**** I'm thinking about changing my profile name. I like my current one, but I wouldn't mind a change. Change is healthy! Anyway, I was wondering what you guys thought of that. I was going for something like **_**'NekoStrife'**__**. **_**Stupid name I know, but what do you think?**

**Anyway, that's it for now. Other updates will becoming soon, but my GCSE exams are drawing ever closer, and I'm starting to feel the pressure D: Oh well, sooner I get 'em done with, the better! **

**Hope you all enjoyed, have a wonderful day and please review! **


End file.
